The Forest for the Trees
by scubarang
Summary: Draco finds himself looking for the Ginny/Draco of old and gets an enlightening and pleasant history lesson. D/G AU


A/N: This is a birthday present for the lovely Aerileigh. Our wonderful Ravenclaw Sorting Queen deserved a treat for all of her hard work, and as I was all out of lollies I decided to give her this.

She loved it so much that it inspired me to present it as a surprise gift to my usual beta, Rowan. The downside of being a beta is that the story is never new to you when it finally gets posted, so I asked Leigh if she would collaborate with me to give this surprise gift. And since Leigh loves to share, especially if Rowan and I are _both_ involved, she agreed.

So after much nagging of the temporary beta, here it is, Leigh's gift that keeps on giving. I hope you enjoy the surprise my dear Rowan love.

* * *

THE FOREST FOR THE TREES

"She was half naked on her knees in front of you, Draco."

Draco's office was ringing with the shouting of his fiancée. The walls, which were charmed to look like marble, seemed to allow her anger to bounce around the chamber rather than to absorb the sound as they should have. Even his work space was against him today.

Draco sighed in exasperation.

"Ginevra; must I continually explain that her actions had nothing to do with me?"

"Just like the last secretary? Is that a pre-requisite to working under you? That within a fortnight of being hired the girl will be _under_ you?"

Ginny's voice wavered on the last few words and tears shone in her dark hazel eyes. Draco knew that when she got to this point it had gone beyond the simple same old argument and had entered into dangerous territory. Her emotions were deeply involved if she was on the verge of crying. Things had gotten bad quickly. His manipulative mind scrambled for the words that might allay her fears and keep her from thinking he was doing anything wrong.

"I cannot help it if women throw themselves at me where ever I go. Surely you've gotten used to this phenomenon by now? You've watched as I've been assaulted just walking down a public street. Remember that tart in front of Gringotts?"

Ginny clenched her jaw tightly and tried not to release all the furious anger that threatened to explode from her like lava from a volcano. She closed her eyes and counted. By the time she reached forty-five, Draco had moved himself directly in front of her, waiting for her to open her eyes and look at him. Ginny could smell the warm and inviting smell that was just him, he had no need of cologne. She inhaled the soft, musky scent deeply through her nostrils and opened her eyes.

"Ginny, I didn't do anything with that slag. She ripped open her blouse and fell to her knees just before you walked in. She's not even my full time secretary; she's a tea and coffee girl that I have never even spoken to."

He seemed so earnest and open and Ginny wanted desperately to believe him. But he hadn't looked like he was going to refuse whatever the girl was offering. She realised he hadn't been touching her, nor looking like he was about to do anything other than sit in his chair, but who knew, perhaps if she had been one minute later she might have found him in a different position altogether.

Taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the pain of what she was about to reveal, Ginny looked Draco directly in his gorgeous silvery-grey eyes that looked at her calmly and confidently, so sure that she would take him for his word—again.

"Draco, I think I need to take a break from us. I'm scared that you're not fully with me anymore, and I miss you." Ginny dropped her eyes to his desk so that she couldn't see his face and change her mind. She had to be strong.

"We're both busy and I've seen these chance encounters one too many times to fully trust you."

Ginny knew it wasn't fair to practically accuse him of cheating on her, but circumstances always seemed to arise that made it appear that he was. She always believed him when he explained the situations, but his blatant refusal to try and curtail the suspicious activities left her feeling dejected.

He didn't make any move to push away the women around him that she saw constantly throwing themselves at him, and it worried her. She was afraid that one day Draco might decide that one of those slags might be the one to tempt him away from her. She knew that if that ever happened, her heart would break.

Within the first few months of being with Draco, she had realised that Draco was the yin for her yang. If that bond was broken or abused, she might not recover. She needed Draco to understand how serious she was about keeping their link intact.

"I love you so deeply that I want to put some space between us so that we can both see what is actually between us again."

When he took her hand tightly in his, she finally looked up at his face. She had never seen the expression on Draco that she saw now; he looked as if he wanted to shout, smirk and question "why?" all at the same time. His eyes were soft and looked somehow distorted, as if they weren't quite of this dimension at the moment.

Lifting their joined hands to her lips, she kissed his beautiful knuckles softly. His hands had given her pleasure for so long now, and Ginny loved them; they were one of her favourite features of her lover. Pulling him into her, she wrapped her arms around his broad chest and held him. She could hear his heart, and it was definitely not beating with the usual smooth cadence, but rather it was thumping loudly. Somehow, that gave her hope. It indicated that her decision meant something to him, and that her absence might affect him enough to cause him to look at their relationship.

"I'm going to stay with Luna for a few days. I'll owl you soon, okay?"

Draco was silent as he watched the love of his life walk out of his office. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Did she really think that he could ever cheat on her? Did she not realise how much she had become a part of his life? He was astounded that it seemed so easy for her to just walk away from him. Did she not care about him at all? Was she not thinking how devastated he might be with her gone from his side?

With all these thoughts going through his mind, Draco closed his office and fired all the secretaries in his department. He called human resources and informed them that all the women should be replaced with either men or women over fifty. Next, he decided a visit to the Leaky Cauldron was in order.

X

A few hours later found the blond at the last place he ever wanted to be on any given day – knocking at the front door of Granger's flat. He had left the pub a while ago after becoming frustrated at all of the women who wouldn't let him drink in peace. He couldn't get through one mug of ale without some female hitting on him or flirting shamelessly. Although he normally felt elated at all of the attention, today he was seeing things through Ginny's eyes, and was starting to think that maybe she had a point.

Hermione opened her door with a surprised look. Although they weren't friends in any sense of the word, they had learned to be civil to each other over time, thanks to Ginny's influence. Draco would say no more than two words to the Weasel or Potter, but he could be pleasant to Granger if necessary.

"Malfoy?" Her tone and quirked eyebrow indicated her disbelief in his presence. "What have you done now?"

Draco held back his anger at her assumption and replied in a cold manner. "I wish to speak to you regarding a matter that is best not to be discussed on your doorstep."

Blushing slightly at his admonition of her discourtesy, she stepped back and waved him in with a flourish of her arm.

"Can I offer you some tea, Malfoy?"

"No, thank you; let me get right to the point of my visit. I need to know how to get Ginny to see that I feel the same as I always have about us."

Hermione succeeded in holding back her snicker as she realised that Ginny had finally pierced his veneer of loving indifference.

"And just what do you need from me?"

"I need to know how to reach her and make her understand why I am the way that I am. She doesn't seem to realise what I'm really about, even after all this time."

Hermione rolled her eyes and spoke to the thick man sitting in front of her. "Go back to the beginning. Go back and see what it was that brought you together in the first place."

"That's it? That's your all-knowing advice? I tell you that Ginny is having doubts about us and you tell me to go back to the start?"

Draco was incredulous and exasperated; she had been his last hope for ideas.

How could he go back to the start when they had already built up a solid history? Did Granger expect him to start dating Ginny again? Should he call on her father and ask his permission to date her? They had been living together for three years; it seemed a little ridiculous to do something like that at this point in time.

Hermione smirked at him in her best Slytherin imitation. "Yep, got it in one. Goodnight Draco."

Draco found himself outside her flat and thoroughly pissed off. "Bloody women!"

X

Draco awoke in his favourite chair later that night with a half full glass of brandy in hand. He had dreamt of their first meeting at Flourish and Blott's where she had defended Potter, and he had admired her nerve even as he sneered and snarked at her. He knew what his next step would be; he would go back to the beginning.

X

"When I get back to where I belong I'm going to hex that redheaded twat's bits to oblivion."

Draco reflected on how this day had gone off the track as soon as he got to Granger's house.

_He had owled her early and set up a time for them to meet so he could tell her of the plan. She had the item that was essential to the execution and the brains to tell him if he was making any tactical errors in his scheme._

_She had tea and warm, fresh scones waiting, and the blond was so nervous that he ate three. As they discussed the plan, she agreed with his ideas and added a few helpful thoughts of her own. If all went well he would be back with Ginny by tomorrow at the latest. _

_The brunette went to another room and came back with a small wooden box with tidy carvings on the top. She whispered a charm and the box opened to reveal the time turner necklace she had used in third year to save Sirius and that damned overgrown chicken._

_Hesitating as she placed the chain around Draco's neck, she looked at him and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? It could go badly if you're not careful."_

_Rolling his eyes, the Slytherin answered back, "It's for me and Ginny, so of course it will work. I can't possibly make a mistake. Now, let's get this Quaffle moving, if you don't mind."_

_Taking a deep breath, Hermione started to turn the small hourglass to the time they had estimated he would need. Just as she was giving a second turn, the door burst open and Fred shouted in his usual fashion, _

"_Hair-mione love, what's for brea-", his speech broke off as he saw who was in his girlfriend's flat—and a moment later Draco was gone._

_For the first time that she'd ever seen, Fred looked serious. "What was that all about Hermione?" _

_She knew she was in trouble when he used her proper first name. "Fred, I think I may have sent Draco a lot farther back then we planned." He looked quizzically at her and she continued. "He wanted to go back a few years and get to know Ginny again so he could fix their latest fight. But when you came through the door you startled me. I jerked the turner and it kind of spun more than I planned; much more than I planned."_

"_Oh well, he's a smart guy. He'll work it out. Now are those your lovely scones I smell?"_

_Hermione brushed Draco from her thoughts, knowing there was nothing she could do now—and Fred's nose nuzzling her lower ear was distracting all rational thoughts from her mind._

X

Draco couldn't guess how long he had been wandering through what seemed to be a huge forest. All he knew was that he was hungry, tired and thoroughly angry at the idiotic carrot top who obviously shared only one brain with his identical brother.

Usually, Draco liked the twins and their antics as they often focused on Ron and sometimes Harry, but today he wanted to get his long and elegant fingers around the oaf's stocky, freckled throat.

Looking to the side, the now famished young man saw some dark purple berries on a nearby bush. He didn't recognize them, but he was so hungry he decided to take a chance and eat some of them. Finding them to be thoroughly sweet and tasty, he ate as much as he could, and then doze off sitting at the base of a large oak tree.

When Draco woke a few hours later, the sun had moved across the sky and he heard a new and beautiful sound in the trees. It was a lilting tune that seemed to make him want to get up and dance a stately waltz and jump about in the trees like a madman all at the same time. He was mesmerized by the sound and could feel himself being inexorably drawn to it. He walked towards the hypnotising symphony in a daze.

As he came upon a clearing, he saw the songstress sitting under a tree. He was speechless and frozen where he stood, even as her song pulled at him to come forward. The spell was too strong and he found himself moving forward to her, and she looked up at the intruder.

Her eyes were a swirling dark caramel colour that enhanced the fiery locks of abundant curls on her head. Her skin was the colour of peaches and cream, and smooth with a glow that seemed to reflect the force of her song. Draco found himself wondering if sirens were ever bound to land, as he seemed unable to dismiss her call. As he reached her place of rest, her song came softly to an end, and he found he was kneeling before her and reaching for her hand.

"My lady, be it the end of the world? For I feel as if I have reached the end of my life if I have found this heaven that is your presence before me."

'Where the hell did that come from?' Draco thought. 'Sure she's hot and all, but I don't even know this girl; although she seems too familiar. And she could be Ginny's twin if she were a few years younger.'

As Draco fought within himself, the maiden before him looked directly into his eyes and seemed to be reading through to his soul. Draco felt uncomfortable; he didn't let others have this kind of power over him. Ginny knew how to read him like a book after all their years of knowing each other, but he never let strangers get this close to him.

"You are a stranger to these parts, I see. From whence do you come?"

"I live in London, Hyde Park. Where are we now? I've been wandering these woods for hours and I have no idea where I am anymore."

"These woods have no name, but the local folk call them the Woods of Wandering. It seems that one can walk for days and neither find a way out nor remember how they came in."

"Merlin's beard, how am I supposed to find her if I'm lost in these damned trees?"

"Ah, I thought you might be a companion of Merlin; you have the look of a mage about you." The young lady again gave him a deeply searching look. Apparently satisfied with what she saw, she started humming the tune again to herself, so softly that Draco almost didn't realise she was making any noise at all.

Trying to avoid her scrutiny, Draco asked if she knew the way out of the woods. She gave him a sedate shake of her head and went back to her quiet humming.

Feeling frustrated at her callous attitude to his situation, he tried another question. "How is it you're so calm if you don't know your way out of here? Aren't you worried that you may die in here?"

"The woods will release you when your time of trial is over. I came here to find the answers to my problematic life."

"So you intentionally came here to sit under a tree and just think?"

"Yes. If you surrender yourself to the power inside these trees, eventually you will get what you came for."

"But I didn't come here for anything; I just ended up here somehow!" Feeling really frustrated, Draco stood up abruptly and started pacing. He was going over all the facts in his head and trying to see what he could use to make the best of the situation.

"Do you know any other companions of Merlin?"

"Well, there is Morgana, though I'm not really close with her. She's of a different breed and doesn't prefer my company."

Draco couldn't quite understand what she was saying. It seemed as if she was saying this Morgana felt this lady to be unworthy, but it was obvious that this lovely redhead was of high blood status. Her mannerisms and exquisite beauty screamed pure-blood.

"This Morgana, what is her background?"

"She is my betrothed's half-sister."

Draco found that his heart gave a little pinch at the thought that she was promised to someone. "How can this be?" He wondered, 'I love Ginny. Hell, I came to this crazy place just to fix things with her. And now I'm talking to this bird who could be her sister if only slightly different. I'm not so sure I'm not in in St. Mungo's, because this is all sounding like I ended up somewhere far different than a few years ago getting together with Ginny at Hogwarts. I have to get on top of whatever is going on here, and quickly."

"What is it that brings you to this place? What is your problem that you need to solve? If you're engaged to be married than your life is arranged already. You are obviously of a well-to-do family, so you must be financially settled. What can be the problem?"

"I love two men."

She said it so simply, as if it explained everything. But Draco knew that love was a monster when it got inside one's heart and soul. He was struggling with loving just Ginny, and he couldn't imagine what he would do if he loved someone else at the same time as his beloved firecracker.

"Well, you're to marry one. So I suppose you have to learn to adjust."

Not having the sort of heart to truly understand the intricacies of love, Draco's callous words of advice inflamed the young woman. Her words burst forth upon him and he stood shocked as she ranted at him.

"What do you know? What do you know of loving one and being in love with another? Do you know what it is like to see the one you love with your entire soul and die inside because he is not the one you are to be with? Do you know what it is like to have to marry the one you think of in loving terms but are not in love with at all? To feel no passion for the one with whom you will be forced to spend your life?"

Her eyes had darkened and her skin had paled. She was shaking and tears began to stream from her eyes. "I cannot be with the one I so desperately love because society says I am to be with another. My life is not of my making, and it is killing me inside. I can think of only my fair-haired love while the dark-haired man I am to wed tries to woo me. Faugh. If only this life I could go back and change; go back and prevent myself from meeting my betrothed first."

"My lady, I am truly sorry for your situation. I, too, need to go back and fix my mistakes. It is why I am here in these woods, apparently."

Draco found himself opening up again to this woman. She seemed to encompass all the lovely qualities of his Ginny, and he felt safe letting her know the parts of him he would never show to anyone else. She had some power; he could feel it as she ranted. She might not be a witch, but there was deep power within her.

"Do you love your lady? Would you do whatever it takes to be with her? Can you go about your life if she is not in it? Do you think of her every minute and yearn for her when she is gone? Does the thought of her lips send you to heaven, and the knowledge you cannot have them send you to hell? Does a man of your beauty think yourself to be the only one? Do others fall at your feet as you walk upon them? Or does her beauty surpass all and encompass your very soul?"

The beautiful blond fell to his knees in front of her. She had pierced the heart of his problem. He loved himself first, Ginny second. He loved her with all the heart he could, but not his entire heart. He kept part of it hidden out of fear. But his mind knew he had no need to fear Ginny after all this time. His insecurities kept him aloof so that he could relish the attention of others. All those bothersome women that threw themselves at him boosted his ego, and he desired that. His vicarious satisfaction from adoring strangers had taken precedence over the unabashed love Ginny had always given him. He had been selfish all these years, and that was why Ginny left him. She needed all of him, and he wasn't prepared to give that up. Now, this stranger who seemed so much like his lover, had shown him the error of his habits in just a few words.

"You are so much like my Ginny." The woman gave a slight jolt at his words, but he continued.

"You are true and fair and beautiful as the rising sun. Your love shines from your eyes without hindrance and your heart is an open book. Whoever your true love is, he is the luckiest man alive because you have given your heart to him.

"That you were mine and I was yours, I would never allow you to marry another. I would rather steal you away and live in hiding with you than to live without you. You look so much like her that it is haunting my soul to see you cry, and then think it could be her crying for me and the pain I have caused her out of my selfishness."

Her warm palm touched his cheek and it felt as if he would burn forever with the touch. She was too much like his Ginny; she even smelled the same. Draco felt himself falling under some sort of spell; he wanted to be with every part of this woman because she was the pure essence of Ginny. He felt himself breaking with the confusion of wanting another so much because they were essentially the only one he wanted.

"My lady, what is your name?"

"Guinevere."

"And your true love? What is his name? What are his passions that bind you to him? How does he appear to you?"

"My Lancelot could be your twin; he is as fair as the moon but his inner strength and power shines like the sun." Her eyes misted over as she talked and she looked not at Draco, but at some far off image in her heart.

"He is stubborn and yet he listens to every word I say. If there is a flower for me he plucks it, but never fawns about. He wastes not a minute with false declarations, but his every word is true when he chooses to speak. He is fierce in battle and can never lose, for it is his fate to be the victor always. But it seems it is not his fate to be with his true love. We are divided because I am to wed the king and there is no way either of us can get around that, barring death.

"I look at you now and wish you were him; I long to run my fingers through your silken hair as you kiss away all my pain. But you are not him, yet you are somehow the representative of him in these magicked trees.

"Perhaps Merlin cursed me as I left the castle yesterday morn. He warned that I might find something in these woods to make my heart become solid. I thought I might find a way to turn it to ice so that I would not feel the pain of missing my love every day as I lived without him. Now I fear it means my heart is becoming strong with the knowledge that I have to be with my kingly love.

"Would you love me still if I chose to marry the king to save the country knowing I would die inside?"

Her face turned to his and her aura of grief was too strong; she was too much his Ginny and he couldn't stop himself from wanting to ease her pain. He lifted her chin with his finger and she looked into his silvery orbs. She wavered, then gave her acquiescence to his unspoken question. Draco bent his head, and with a haunting feeling of rightness, he kissed his soul mate.

As their lips touched lightly it was as if they were transported to another world; a world where nothing else existed but their love. The shockwaves of energy flowing between them were almost overwhelming. He could feel every beat of her heart and know every thought in her head. He was burning and he never wanted it to stop.

Guinevere tilted her head and deepened the kiss and they melted into one. They were bound together with passion so strong that they couldn't stop if the world was ending. She grasped his hair in her tiny fists and pulled, and Draco groaned in the pleasurable pain.

He was drowning, and still his mind was conflicted. It felt as if this was his Ginny, for Guinevere's every move echoed all the nights of lovemaking they had shared in his 'old' world. Her every touch was his fiery Gryffindor, her smell and taste was his Red, and oh, Merlin, they way she was grinding against him was definitely his little weasel girl. He couldn't go back now. Whatever was happening was going to play out fully; he couldn't hold back and Guinevere obviously felt the same.

As Draco moved his hands across her stomach, she felt something coil within her. She felt as if she was on fire, and she didn't want to extinguish it. She had never allowed Lancelot to touch her intimately because they both knew what would happen if they started down that path. If she was not a virgin on her wedding night, the king had the right to behead her for treason; she could not bring that shame to her family.

But somehow this stranger, in these magic woods, was bringing her to a point that she knew was inevitable and correct. His touch was searing both body and soul, for some connection was forming and she knew she would let him take her. As he palmed her breasts through her dress, she wanted to feel his skin, and to look upon his form without hindrance.

Guinevere started to unbutton the strange tunic he was wearing and he groaned a little as her fingers brushed against his chest. He was struggling to stay composed as she moved her hips rhythmically against him, and she saw that beads of sweat were upon his brow. She felt the rush of power flow through her and knew that she was in control of this event.

His body was hers to control and he was giving it fully. He was murmuring in her ear and lovingly caressing her. To him, she was his lover in another world. To her, he was the lover she could never take in this world. They both needed to connect in this place that was outside of both worlds.

By the time she got his shirt off Draco had managed to relieve her of some of the many petticoats under her dress. He started to unlace the bodice and her perfect breasts came to his view. He couldn't help but stare for a moment, for they were Ginny's' breasts; the right one had that little beauty mark just below her lovely rose coloured nipple. Upon seeing that this woman was really his Ginny in another world, he lost all hesitation and latched onto her nipple with a fierce joy, and her cry of pleasure spurned him on.

The fire between them increased and his gentleness became more insistent. She firmly touched him wherever she could reach, raking her nails down his back and grasping his firm backside with persistence. She pulled his hips into hers and he tore her dress down to the lower half of her body.

Draco reached down and removed his pants, leaving him only in his green silken boxers and her only in a thin slip concealing that which he longed to touch. He had always loved her cunt. He worshipped at it every chance he got, and even the crude names for it were beauty itself as he satisfied her over and over again with his tongue. He knew Guinevere had never had any intimate dealings with a man, and he was prepared to show her all the love he had for his Ginny.

He slipped the undergarment down her thighs and feasted his eyes upon her womanhood. She was as beautiful as Ginny, and he took a deep breath to keep himself from losing control and taking her right then. His status as Sex God at Hogwarts had been earned because he knew just what to do to tease a girl into wanting him more than he wanted her. He kissed her again deeply and she mewled against his lips.

He kissed down her neck with open-mouthed kisses and she squirmed beneath him. Her hands were roaming his body, searching for something to touch. She knew what was beneath his boxers, but she was unsure what to do. Draco took her hand in his and pulled down his boxers. Her fingers brushed against the weeping head and he groaned. He placed her palm against the tip and spread the pre-cum onto her palm. He wrapped her fingers softly around him, and wrapping his hand over hers, began moving it up and down his shaft.

Guinevere took to it immediately and marvelled at the feeling of steel encased in silky smooth skin. She looked down as she stroked him and Draco began kissing down to her chest. He took a nipple in his warm mouth and suckled it until it became painfully hard. When he left it to move to the other nipple, the cool air on the wet and turgid nipple sent a shock through her. Now moaning at his ministrations, she instinctively began moving her hand quicker on his hardened cock.

"Mmm, love. Let me show you how beautiful you are to me." Draco released her hand from his member and kissed his way down her stomach. Guinevere looked down her torso in fascination as he moved towards her private area. She had no idea what he was going to do, but no one, not even her nurse maid, had ever been that close to her in _that_ area. She had no idea that this could even be done.

"Ooh." The gods had come upon her and blessed her with this man's mouth. She felt herself literally melt as he made love to her with his tongue. She felt it warm and wet against her, and swirling firmly around. Not having ever explored herself, she had no words for where he was putting his tongue and lips, but it felt heavenly. That coiling feeling was building within her and she felt like she was loosing control. It felt too good, too heavenly, and if he didn't stop licking her, she might go mad.

He brought his hand up and held her hips to the ground as she thrashed around. He was humming and thrusting his tongue, and now massaging with his thumb and oh! Merlin, she thought she might die soon. Then he sucked something fiercely and grunted into her heat, and she felt the world come to an end. She saw only stars and blackness at the same time. She stopped breathing and felt a release of fluid and tension and ecstasy all at once, and thought this surely must be heaven, for she had died just a moment ago.

It took a few moments for her to recover, and in that time, Draco resumed his adoration of her breasts with his hands while he kissed down her thighs. He tickled her with his tongue and seemed to be licking up the fluids of her release. He looked up to her with glistening lips, and she wanted him to kiss her. As if reading her mind, he moved up and took her lips in a fierce kiss.

"You taste so beautiful Ginny. I can never get enough of you, love."

Guinevere found that his usage of his lover's name felt right. She was Ginny, for all intents and purposes. She had become Ginny and he, Lancelot. She licked across his full lower lip and tasted what he was speaking of. It didn't have a strong taste of anything, but was pleasant enough. She imagined it was the idea of the taste as much as the actual taste that was beautiful to him.

Running her hand down his chest she reached for his throbbing cock and grasped it again in her hot hand.

"Ungh, if you do that much more I won't be able to do much else for you, love."

"But now it's my turn to do something for you. Isn't that what lovers do, share everything with each other?"

"Do you want to taste me? Would you like to take me in your mouth?"

"I find that I do, but you must be warned, I know nothing about the art of making love. You will have to instruct me."

Her innocent admission made him impossibly harder, and he kissed her again, crushing her lips against his trying to get closer. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes for a moment. "I trust you, silver-haired stranger. Tell me what to do for you."

"Call me Draco, love. Now you see the tip where the liquid is coming from? Start by licking that as you would a juicy piece of fruit."

Guinevere bent down and took the head into her mouth and began licking and sucking as if she had done it a thousand times. She swirled her tongue firmly against the ridge and opened her mouth to bring more of him into her.

"Oh, Merlin, you're so hot around me. That feels so good, Ginny. Suck a little harder when you come up. Oooh, yes, like that. Gods, your mouth is so good. Now try to take more of me into your mouth. Unh. Yesss, like that."

Draco found that she was following his instructions almost too well and bringing him to the brink quickly.

"Oh, love, you need to stop now. You're too good and I'm going to come all over you if you don't stop right now." Guinevere pulled her head up to look at him in confusion.

"You want me to stop because it feels good? Isn't that what you want, to feel good like you made me feel?"

"Oh gods, yes. But I want to feel good in a different way now; I want to feel good while inside your lovely little cunt. I want to feel you around me. I want to encase myself in your walls and never leave. Will you let me do that?"

Guinevere didn't know what the walls and other things were that this Lancelot-But-Not spoke of, but instinctively she knew she wanted him to do them to her.

"Please love me as you wish. I want only to share with you what you want to share with me. I want to take what you give and give to you as well. Do with me as you will, Draco."

At the sound of his name on her lovely lips, Draco again crushed her lips against his. He thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth and ground his erection against her clit. Her moan of appreciation drove him to madness. He couldn't get enough of her, and his mouth and hands were everywhere at once.

He bit at her hardened nipples as he massaged her clit with his thumb. His other hand lifted her leg up to expose her entrance to him, and he moved a long finger along her slit. Wetting his digit with her juices, he slid his graceful finger into her heat. She twitched slightly at the new feeling, but moved herself against his palm in search of more. He thrust in and out for a minute, and then inserted another finger.

The redhead moaned against his neck as he prepared her for his much larger cock. She writhed against his hand and the tension built within her again. He continued to thrust his fingers within her, and curled them just a bit. Upon the next thrust, his fingers hit a spot that made her gasp in delight. With two more thrusts and rubbing of this inner spot, she again felt the wonderful release from before. She felt herself quiver around his fingers and was amazed at how wonderful it felt to have something inside her.

Draco took her lips in a searing kiss and moved his head against her entrance. He took himself in hand and coated his cock with her fluids. He rubbed the ridge of his hardened tip along her clit and the now thoroughly sensitised spot responded with a throb of pleasurable pain. Knowing she was as ready as she could ever be, he thrust his cock into her in a swift but gentle motion.

Her gasp of pain froze him momentarily so as to not hurt her too much. He slowly began to rock in a gentle rhythm and watched her closely. She looked into his eyes and nodded to show that the pain was lessening and he could continue. Draco began the dance of lovers from the beginning of time.

He moved slowly at first while she adjusted to his length inside of her. He knew he was a bit thicker than most men, and with her small frame he must be hurting her some, but she seemed okay after a few strokes and he increased his attentions.

Draco went deeper and harder on each plunge and she began to mimic his movement. She was lifting her hips to meet his now, and he pulled her legs over his shoulders so he could penetrate her as deeply as possible. He increased his speed and struggled to control himself because she was so tight and so wet. The little bit of blood from her barrier breaking was acting as a natural lubricant, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

She was too much of all the good things; innocent and willing to do as she felt, loving and willing to love, and hot and wet just for him.

"Draco." She panted his name with each powerful push into her hot chamber, "You feel so good. So good. Please don't stop. That feeling is coming again. I want to feel it again with you inside me. Oh, gods above. It's building up, Lance, it will break soon. Ohh, yes, yes, yes!"

With her last affirmation of ecstasy, she came around his throbbing cock and he finally allowed himself to shoot his seed deep inside her. His sweat covered body leaned against her wet form, and he rolled to the side, keeping himself inside her and pulling her with him. He wanted to stay inside her until the last moment. As the last throes of passion left their groins and the blood slowed its rushing through their veins, he withdrew and pulled her body fully against his. They both felt the loss of the link, but were content to lay in each other's arms. The warm sun shone on their sleeping forms for the next few hours.

X

Draco woke and saw that Guinevere was dressed and watching him while he slept. He silently reached for his clothes and pulled them on. He watched her while he did, and saw that she looked sad.

"Do you regret what we did?"

He didn't want to know if she did, but he needed to be sure; needed to be sure he hadn't ruined her life with this act of love.

"Not a moment of it. I think you may have saved my life, beautiful stranger with my love's true heart." She had tears in her eyes, but she had a small smile on her lips.

"When you first entered this clearing I thought you were my Lancelot come to whisk me away from the life destined to me. Your broad shoulders and strong chest were so like his. Your luminous hair shining and your icy eyes warm upon me reminded me of him. Even your sharp nose and cheeks were so like him that I fell in love all over again, as I do every time I see him."

Looking down for a moment, she collected herself before continuing, "But I knew that in this world that could never happen. He is tied to the king as a knight in his service and I am bound to the king as his wife. Neither of us can betray our king and country by being together in the way we wish. So the woods sent you to me in his stead.

"With you I shared a physical link that can never be broken. I gave my every last piece to you. You received the blessing of my maiden's blood and will lie in my heart for eternity as my Dragon. If he had taken me, he would die of guilt, but you took his place. Through you, my heart will remember what love and passion is as I marry the one I do not love in that way. It is my fate to wed the one I love and be separated from the one I am in love with. I will marry the lion and love the dragon. In this life it is to be.

"But why did the woods bring you to me? I believe your Ginny has both her dragon and her lion in you, but you will not give her both. You love, but you do not share. You admire, but you do not worship. You have all in your hand, but you still search for something that is right in front of you."

As her words struck home, Draco knew they were the truest words anyone besides Ginny had ever spoken to him. He saw what the woods had given to him; the chance to go back to what he loved of Ginny without all the trappings of society, family and outer appearances.

She had picked him over Harry, her Lancelot over her Arthur in this life, and he should see that for what it was. She had given her all to him, and it was his turn to let go of his need to be desired by all. Why did other witches constantly approach him? Because in some way he still wanted that. Only when he stopped wanting it would that stop happening. His aura screamed 'love me' to all people when he only needed to whisper it to one soul.

Draco knelt beside the great lady and picked up her hand, holding her fingers softly to his lips. "My lady, I will always remember you as the sacrifice that saved my soul. In my life, I got to have my Guinevere, and for that I am eternally grateful Your blessing of me with your feminine strength has given me the power to know what I have, and I will never let her go. Please know that in history you are the queen to the greatest king that ever ruled over England, and that is no small thing. You may not get to lie with your lover, but you do great honour to king and country; and that also is no small feat."

Standing, he held out his hand to pick her up off the ground, and she took it in her small grip. She gave a squeeze and dropped his hand back to his side, never to touch him again.

"My Lord, I believe our time is done here and we are to make our way out of the trees. Goodbye, my Dragon, and never forget the chance the gods have given you to be with your true love. Despair not for me, as I have the memory of us and it will keep me strong for many lifetimes to come— until you and I are one again."

"My lady, it has truly been a blessing to share my entire self with you. I will worship my Ginny knowing she is part and parcel of the great lady that you are. Your sacrifice in this life will be rewarded in mine by undying devotion to you there. Goodbye, Lady Guinevere."

With his last words, Lady Guinevere passed through the ring of trees and disappeared from his sight. He turned in the opposite direction and headed for the trees. As he passed into the first row, he felt a tugging not unlike a Portkey, and found himself in Granger's flat in the dark of night.

Casting a silencing spell so as not to wake Hermione, he took out some floo powder from her jar and headed for Luna's house.

As he stepped out from the Ravenclaw's fireplace, he was not surprised to find Ginny sitting on the couch next to it. There was a pot of tea in front of her and some biscuits on a small plate. She looked up at him as if it was the most normal thing for her to be taking tea and biscuits at three in the morning.

"Are you hungry Draco? You look like you could use something to eat. I can make you something if you'd like, or you can share my tea and biscuits."

Draco didn't bother answering her. He strode to the couch and fell to his knees in front of her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with all the passion that was still between them and infused it with all the love he knew how to show her.

Ginny immediately responded by kissing him back with just as much love. She could feel the old Draco again and was thankful she had taken the drastic measure of stepping away from him before they had fallen apart.

Finally breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against hers, Draco drew a deep breath. "You'll never know what I went through while you were gone. I never want to do this again." He began peppering her face and neck with kisses.

His lips were soft and sweet, and Ginny had never seen him like this before. It was so affectionate that she wasn't sure she was comfortable with him like this. Draco had always been a little withdrawn, and that was okay with her as she wasn't looking for some soft little Hufflepuff lover.

Her mind quickly switched track as he turned his soft kisses into burning seals, as if marking his territory. Ah, that was her Draco! "You're mine and don't you ever forget it, Ginny love. I'll not let you go no matter what the problem. I love you so much that I feel like my heart is useless from knowing you. You have switched everything off and I function only on instinct. And right now my instinct is telling me that we should go home or Luna may be witness to something that I am sure no one but us wants to see. Hmmm, perhaps a set of mirrors next to the bed is in order, now that I think about it."

Ginny laughed as she took his hand and put it to her aching core. "Oh Merlin, I missed you and your dirty mind. We need to go now or Luna's couch will never be the same." She quirked her head to the side and asked with as innocent expression as she could muster at the moment, "Is it possible to side-along if we're joined at the hip?"

With a deep growl Draco lifted her over his shoulders and quickly grabbed the powder that would save their life at the moment as he practically screamed, "Malfoy Lair—master suite!"

_Fin_

* * *

A/N 2: I disclaim.


End file.
